Vanish
Vanish is an independent horror game which has the player navigate through a labyrinth with dimly lit lights in search for the exit. However, there is something within the labyrinth that the player must avoid at all cost. The video was uploaded on May 23rd, 2014 and was the 93rd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Stacy, Mariya, Renae, Sydney, and Rashae participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins and Rashae is not looking forward to the game. The girls begin the game, Sydney commenting that the protagonist has loud footsteps and that it is always the case with games like Vanish. Stacy predicts and mocks the heavy breathing the protagonist is emitting. Sydney finds a note on the wall and reads it while the note is still on the wall, rather than after she picks it up. Renae, as do the other girls at various points of the video, gets jumped by steam from a pipe as the lights go out and water begins to seep in the farther they get into the labyrinth. Stacy finds two corridors and chooses via eenie-meenie-minie-mo to go to the left. Mariya sees the water streaming in from a broken pipe and stands under it to "take a shower". Sydney finds another note, as Renae reassures herself that it is going to be fine before getting jumped by steam. The girls get to a small opening on the wall and go through it, Mariya mocking the game saying that it is the most brilliant idea ever, before they here a clicking noise and begin to freak out. Sydney finds yet another note, as Renae finds herself at a crossroad. She looks to the right corridor and sees something, making her scream and bolts straight ahead into the corridor in front of her. Renae continues to panic as she runs straight ahead, while Stacy walks straight into the creature, making her jump. Sydney sees the creature as well and stealthily backs away and walks into another corridor. Renae runs into a dead end and turns around, only to see the creature right behind her and killing her. Mariya also runs into the creature, while Rashae walks through a dark corridor before running into the creature. Sydney just wants to find the way out, as Rashae tells the protagonist to "stop crying". Stacy hears the sound again and compares it to a horse, as Sydney finds the creature behind a gate which then runs off. Renae also finds the creature behind the gate and, in panic, turns back and runs. Rashae walks through the darkness and hears the sound, confused as to what it is. The creature then grabs her from behind and she dies. Sydney continues walking before the lights go out, she continues to walk through the darkness before running into the creature. Renae hears the sound and panics, running away from the sound but is being slowed down by something. Mariya runs into the creature and dies, while Renae makes it to the gate and attempts to open it but it needs a key. She turns around only to be killed by the creature. Renae decides that she's had enough an gives up. The other girls presumably gave up as well. Trivia *This video marked Stacy's final appearance on the channel. As such, all girls who appeared in the very first video on the channel have now left the group. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Stacy Category:Renae Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Rashae Category:2014